


Magic: The Worst Kept Secret Ever

by X_WelshAngel_X



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WelshAngel_X/pseuds/X_WelshAngel_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Wizards really believe that Muggles are that stupid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic: The Worst Kept Secret Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Harry Potter... obviously. 
> 
> Found this on my computer and thought I would post it as it is. Was going to take it further but forgot all about it.

~After an Death Eater attack~

A small town in Devon lay in ruins; bodies lay on the ground, houses burning and rubble everywhere. When the last auror popped out and left the devastation behind a bell sounded throughout the village. The so called dead bodies started to move and got up of the ground the ruined village in the background flickered out of existence showing a green room. The houses packed up and removed from the area. The people on the ground got up and dusted themselves off and walked through a door that was almost invisible if you weren't looking for it.

"Bloody wizards, do they think us idiots! Not noticing eleven year old children going missing, saying they go to this mysterious Hogwarts. Many gas explosions, people walking around in funny clothing. Hell, we have always known about wizards." One of the bodies mumbles, let's call him Bob. Bob turned to one of the others getting off the ground, which we will call Jeff, and said

"Do you think they'll catch on, they have been attacking exactly the same village every week and killing the exact same people and they think we are the dumb ones?"

'Naaa...' Jeff replied 'we've been using this green screen for years and we found out their little trick with the green light thing they do; they ain't gunna find out yet... I mean you think they would have figured it out by now, I mean there are camera's and speakers all over their 'secret' hide out all and redirecting their teleportation technique to where we want them. There hasn't been an actual attack in years. All their so called 'muggle borns' know more about the wizarding world than they themselves do. We have been debriefing them before they are even on their register."

"You're right, if the Blond one can't figure out he has killed Candice five times now and has laughed over her corpse each time then they never will. See you next week, Jeff".

"See you Bob! Easiest job ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy!!!! I like being happy!!!! Therefore I like comments... ergo comment please!


End file.
